OnLine IE Story
by SanAlphaKiller
Summary: This story is about the character from IE with they daily life in social site. And don't forget about us the hacker SanAlphaKiller Sato, Tsu and Katsu. Hihihi..
1. Chapter 1

Tsu: 'Yo minna! Shall I-"

Sato: "No need to introduce yourself,we all know that you're Tsumiko Akihara."

Tsu: "we all.."?

Katsu: 'um! I'm here too.'

Tsu: "Katsu!Sashiburi-err..no! what are you doing here..?! aren't you suppose to be at Italy..?"

Katsu: "Err..yeah but my dad told me to go back here first.."

Tsu: "Why..?"

Sato: ok, Tsu-san we'll explain that to you later, now we shall begin our story!"

Tsu: "I thought that we play a game."

Sato: "No..it's call (On_Line IE Story).."

Tsu & Katsu : "On_Line IE story?!"

Sato: "yup..ja hajimarouze!" *Fire up*

Tsu & Katsu: "hai..?" *Sweatdrop*

Tsu: "Wait! who's going to do the declaimer..?"

Katsu: " I'll do it! Sato,ore soshite Tsu doesn't own any character from IE..!"

* * *

"Oii..Tenma"

"huh..? what's up,Shinsuke..?"

"Look!" *show his phone*

"what..?"

"Don't tell me you don't know about any Social site.."

"Oh..I know about that..so what do you want to do with it..?"

"humm..actually I want to invite you to this social site so that we can talk all day long.."

"Shinsuke..I-I don't interested in any social site..so..Gomen!.

"oh it's ok..anyway it's you decision want to join or not,I'm not forcing you."

"Shinsuke.."I kinda feel sorry for him.

"Ja..mata ashita,Tenma"He waving,smiling.

"oh..Bye bye"

.

"I'm home!" it seem's that Aki-nee not back yet.I guess I'll take a bath first. but then someone rang the door bell.

"who would it be..?"I opened the door and I saw "Shindou-san."

"yo,Tenma"

"Shindou-san why are you at here in time like this..?"I asked.

"Oh..actually I've something want to shared with you.." I wonder what is it.

" so..may I come in..?"

"oh..sorry. yuh sure. please come in"then I brought him to my room.

"What do you want to shared with me..?" I'm still wondering what he want to shared with me at time like this.

He took out his laptop and opened it.

"This is it.." when I look at it...

"this is.."

"yup..this is social website and I want you to join us."

"uh..but I'm not interested in social site"

"Actually, Shinsuke was the one who ask me to told you to join this social site."

"He did..?" I really surprise about this.

"um..then what is you decision..?"

"um.._I think I should try it out and for some reason I don't want to make Shinsuke feel so down._

"I guess I'll try it"

"Really..? ok then I'll tell him about Tenma.."

"oh..it's not a big deal..heheh"

"so I shall go home now..I'm afraid my dad will start to worried about me"

"oh ok..thanks Shindou-san"

"for what..?"

"For willing to help shinsuke"

"Oh..I'm just do my job as a friend..see you tomorrow"

"um..bye"

Sato: Ok! that's all for now and-

Tsu: sorry if there's a mistake about the grammar and vocabulary.

Sato: Hey that's my line..

Katsu: hehe..so it's short b'cause this is our first fan-

Tsu Sato: *cover Katsu mouth* heheh..it's nothing so see ya all next chapter..Bye!

Tsu: oh..wait! and please review..sankhyu!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sato: "hehehe..look's like Tenma decided to try to discover the social site.."**

**Tsu: "if he did..what do you want to do..?" *crossed arm***

**Sato: "Time has come.." *evil smile***

**Tsu: "huh..?" *raised eyebrow***

**Katsu: "Hacker time!yay!.."**

**Tsu : "Hacker time..?"**

**Sato: "we're going to give them surprise..hihihi"**

**Tsu: "Awesome!hihihi..oh yeah I'm in!"**

**Katsu:"Ore mo iku!"**

**Sato: "3 hacker is ready for hacking!"**

**Tsu: "3 hacker..? Sounds not cool..how about 'SanAlphaKiller'**

**Katsu: "SanAlphaKiller! I'm agree!"**

**Sato: "hmmp!.. you win this time..anyway let just start the story.."**

**Tsu &Katsu: "yosha!" **

* * *

The next morning, I still think about what I say yesterday and then I ask Aki-nee maybe she can help me..

"Ake-nee, what do you think about social site..?"

"social site..?hmm..it's kind of fun."

"Fun..?what's fun about it..?" I feel like to know more about it.."

"Eto..when you get boring, you can chat with your friends.." She seem so busy but still answered my question"

"why you ask,Tenma..?"

"um..b'cause Yesterday shinsuke and Shindou-san ask me to join the social site."

"so you feel hesitate about it..?"

"um.." no wonder Aki-nee always understand about me.

"hahah..don't worry. Just join in, I've join in too."

"Eh..really? You never told me about that." She totally never told me about it.

"haa..gomen I just forgot to tell you."

"Nah, it's ok. Anyway,arigato Aki-nee!"

"Where are you going,Tenma..?"

"I'm going to my room.."

"Oh..later I'll going to supermarket..so don't go anywhere while I'm not at home."

"Ok Aki-nee!"

(I've spent 1hr to make account..and now my tummy started to sing a song like..blurrrrrrooooo..)

"Ok I'm already have an account, so now I just have to log in.."

"**Welcome to Social Site,Tenma"**

"Yay..guys I've already join in to this social site so..yoroshiku!"

Let see who's online right now..ah Shinsuke and Aoi. Ok..I just need to start the

chatting group..

**Tenma started chatting group:-**

Shinsuke: Tenma! I can't believe that you actually join in..

Tenma: Haha..you just have to believe it..oh and thanks Shinsuke.

Shinsuke : about what..?

Tenma: you'll know soon..hahah..

Aoi: Tenma, welcome to social site.

Tenma: thanks, Aoi.

Aoi: But you said that you not interested in any social. What make you change your mind..?

Tenma: actually...it's hard to explain but you'll know it later..hihi.

Shindou: yo..Tenma. Welcome to Social site.

Tsurugi: you always late..oretachi mateiiruzo!

Tenma: heheh..gomen. But it's not like I am the one who's always late.

Kirino: haha..nice word,Tenma.

Tenma: heheh..not really.

Kariya: oi..minna! I'm here..

Shinsuke: wow..you're the no.2

Kariya: no.2 of what..?

Taiyou: of being late.

Shindou: aren't you the same too..? *Sweatdrop*

Taiyou: hehehe..oh yah..oi minna, I've got something to show you.

Aoi: what is it..?

**Taiyo is posting something:-**

"This video is about that day all the raimon eleven sleepover in Shindou house"

12 people like this (y)

**Comments:-**

Tenma: ehhhhh...why did you get this scene..? 0/0

Shinsuke: hahahah..Tenma you should't sleep like that..hahaha! '''

Tsurugi: you're wearing a blue pants..wow 0.o

Aoi: I'm gonna get out from here..bye Tenma.

Tenma: W-wait..Aoi!

**_ Aoi logged out.._**

Shindou: Taiyo..may I ask you..?

Taiyou: of course..what is it..?

Shindou: WTH that you're sleeping with my Kirino?!

Taiyou: ahh..! I'm not sleeping with him…!

Shindou: that's the proof..!

Kirino: oh that..actually I was the one who was sleepwalking and then…it's become like this.

Taiyou: see..? I'm not- eh..wait the minute! Did you say just now ' my Kirino'..?

Kirino: 0/0

Tsurugi: wow..you're awesome,Shindou.

Tenma: I'm supporting you,Shindou-san !^^

Shindou: no! You've must misheard..*Blush Redder*

Taiyou: no..You did say it!

(bla..bla..bla…)10 minute debate each other..

**Meanwhile..**

**Sato: you guys ready..?**

**Tsu: as always..not yet..**

**Sato: what make you guys always being late..?!**

**Katsu: we have a problem here..*point the laptop***

**Sato: huh..? where..?**

**Tsu: look's like they're doing debate competition..**

**Katsu: it's not a competition..**

**Sato: argh..whatever..we're going to start this now. *holding the laptop***

**Tsu : OkOk!..**

**Katsu: Hai!**

**Back to IE On_Line Story -**

Shindou: This is the last time..I'm not say's that!

Taiyou: You did!

Tsurugi: are both of you done with it..?

Shindou & Taiyo: Not Yet!

Tsurugi: ok then..please continued.

Kirino: *A* I'm so dead now..

Tenma: Wah!Kirino..hold on!

Shindou: Kirino..don't died yet..

Kirino: why not…?!

Shindou : coz we're not done yet..

Kirino: aw..brother..I'm out of here.=.=

Kariya: wait up..I'm with you!

**_Kirino And Kariya logged out.._**

Tsurugi: guess..I'm with them..

**_Tsurugi logged out.._**

Shinsuke: on boy..everyone has logged out..what are we going to do,Tenma?

Tenma: hrumm..I don't know yet..let's talk about-

Shinsuke: oh..Gomen,Tenma. My mom told me to go to bed..so see ya tomorrow.

Tenma: uhh..umm ok.

**_Shinsuke logged out.._**

Taiyou: You did say it!

Shindou: no!I'm not..!

Tenma: you two still haven't finish yet..?

Shindou: I'm done..

Taiyou: well..I'm not! Just tell the true Shindou..

Shindou: if you still want to keep going then..I'm out of here! :P bluueee!

Taiyou: fine! Boohoo!

**_Shindou logged out.._**

Tenma: I guess I'm out-

Taiyou: wait,Tenma. You're not going out from here..

Tenma: ueww..nande..?

Taiyou: coz you going to stay with me until late night..

Tenma: Oh hell..no..I'm going to log out. Ja ne,Taiyo. And one more thing..

Taiyou:..?

Tenma: you should go to bed now coz it's already pass midnight..bye.

**_Tenma logged out.._**

Taiyou: Tenma!..what did he mean by that..? uhh..I better out from here..

**_Taiyou logged out.._**

* * *

**Sato: oh no, no, no, no!**

**Tsu: Shut up!..What happen..?**

**Sato: everyone..has logged out..we lost our chance!**

**Tsu: we can try it tomorrow..it's not a big deal..**

**Katsu: ok..**

**Tsu: before we logged out..heheh I've some information..**

**Sato: what info that you got..? **

**Tsu: look *show some picture from laptop***

**Sato & Katsu: hihi..this may be useful!**

**Tsu: desho..?**

**Sato: um..**

**Katsu: we'll post it tomorrow then.**

**Sato & Tsu: OK!**

**Sato: that's all for now and sorry if there's mistake.**

**Tsu: better beware for it..**

**Katsu:=.= anyway please review for this chapter..Bye now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tsu: *holding laptop* I'm going to post this now hihihi.. (｀∀****´)Ψ**

**Katsu: what about Sato..? aren't you wait for him..?**

**Tsu: no..we going to do this without him today..**

**Katsu: nande..?**

**Tsu: he is so annoying..anyway I'm doing this now.**

**Katsu: ok..do as you like..**

* * *

**_SanAlphaKiller posting.._**

_"Tenma and Shindou Kissing at school backyard"_

**_SanAlphaKiller logged out.._**

**_Aoi logged in.._**

**_Shinsuke logged in.._**

**_Tsurugi logged in.._**

Aoi: _ What was that..?!

Shinsuke: Tenma with S-Shindou-san..

Tsurugi: KISSING..?!

Shinsuke: who post this pic..?!

Aoi: another nightmare..?

Tsurugi: Where's Tenma?!

_**Shindou logged in..**_

Shindou: ohayo,minna..you guys so early, hahah.

Tsurugi: ╬•᷅д•᷄╬ there you are..!

Shindou: huh..?

**_Tsurugi logged out.._**

Shinsuke: ermm..shindou-san..

Shindou: hai..?

Shinsuke: you better not going out from your house now..

Shindou: why..?

Aoi: coz Tsurugi is heading to your house right now..

Shindou: what.? Naze..?

Aoi: don't tell me you didn't notice that picture..

Shindou scroll up the notification and he saw the picture..

Shindou: oh..nononononono..Who The Hack post that pic..?!

Aoi: so it's true..y-y-y-y-you did kiss Tenma..?!

Shindou: it was inadvertent..I didn't do it intentionally..!

Shinsuke: uh..is that true..

Shindou: yes..you have to believe me..and don't tell Kirino about this..

Aoi: I think he'll know soon..

Shindou: aw man!wait I heard something..

Aoi: you hear what..?

shindou: Tsurugi is here! What should I do..?!

Shinsuke : try to explain to him about it..

Shindou: yeah you right..thanks Shinsuke..

Aoi: good luck..

**_Shindou logged out.._**

Aoi: I hope nothing will happen..

Shinsuke: let's hope so..

**_Tenma logged in.._**

**_Taiyou logged in.._**

**_Kariya logged in.._**

**_Endou logged in.._**

Tenma: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shinsuke: Tenma..calm down!

Tenma: w-w-w-who post this pick..?

Kariya: wow..Tenma nice job..hihihi now I can spent my time freely with my Kirino senpai..hahaha

Taiyou: so last night he was telling the true..he didn't say 'my Kirino'

Kariya: of course not..you the one who misheard..

Endou: wow..congratulation,Tenma.

Tenma: Endou kantoku..why are you here..?

Endou: there's no need to surprise about it..

Aoi: Endou kantoku..he's new here..

Endou: sokka..hahah

Taiyou: where's Tsurugi..?

Shinsuke: he's at Shindou-san house..

Tenma: what..?! Oh no..it was all my fault!

Kariya: it's not your fault anyway..

Tenma: no it's my fault..if that time I didn't step on the banana peel..it won't be like this.

Endou: you step on banana peel..?

Tenma: *nod* um..

Taiyou: and it's become like this..

**_Kirino logged in.._**

Kirino: Ohayo..minna!＾∇＾

Kariya: Ohayo..Kirino-senpai ＼（＾▽＾）／

Taiyou: oh no..this gonna be very bad..

Endou: we shouldn't let Kirino saw the pic..

Aoi & Shinsuke: um!

Taiyou: what shall we do then..?

Tenma: that's the problem..

Endou: that's why we have to calm down and think what we need to do next..

Kirino: do what..?

Tenma: ahhh!K-K-K-K-Kirino-san..?!

Kirino: what wrong with you,Tenma..?

Tenma: uh..nothing! I-I just-

Aoi: his about to...um...ah!defecate!

Taiyou: Aoi say's right!

Tenma: so I need to logged out for a while..heheheh ¬_¬..?

Kirino: oh..I see..go ahead.

**_Tenma logged out.._**

Kariya: Kirino-senpai..you didn't saw the picture..?｀ー´

Kirino: picture..? which pic..?

Aoi: Kariya!

Taiyou: Ano usuratonkachi!

Shinsuke: what now..Endou Kantoku..

Endou: sorry..I've things to do so..ja ne ε=ε=ε=┌(๑ʘ∀ʘ)┘

**_Endou logged out.._**

Kariya: me too..hihihihi..

Taiyou: wait,Kariya!

**_Kariya logged out.._**

Kirino scroll up the notification..

Kirino: *dark aura* why all of you didn't tell me about this..?!

Aoi: Kirino-san..I can explain..

Kirino: no need to explain..! where's Shindou and Tenma..?! oh I forgot..Tenma still defecate..hehe :P..but where Shindou!

Taiyou: um..I don't know anything..ask Aoi and Shinsuke..hehe

Shinsuke: What?!no! There's no point you ask me...Aoi know anything!( •̀ω•́ )σ

Aoi: Σ(゜ロ゜;) S-S-Shindou-san t-t-t-tell me t-t-t-that-

Kirino: What..?! *evil face*

Aoi: that..he didn't do it intentionally!

Kirino: so that's mean..

Taiyou: it was an accident..

Kirino:*turn to Taiyou* you say you don't know anything..

Taiyou: well..I know it just now..

Kirino: Tsk..

**_Kirino logged out.._**

Shinsuke: phew..I thought we're dead here..

Taiyou: but this isn't the end..

Aoi: huh..why..?

Taiyou: b'cause we still don't know who post that picture..maybe tomorrow will be another case..

Shinsuke: lol..you sounds like detective..

Taiyou: did I..? haha

Aoi: just three of us right now..?

Taiyou: yes..why you ask..?

Aoi: I kinda feel boring already..

Shinsuke: me too..why is it Tenma hasn't come back..?

Aoi: dunno..what make him take so long..?

Taiyou: I've story wanted to tell you..

Shinsuke & Aoi: story about what..?

Taiyou: about ghost.

Aoi: ghost..?

**_Tenma logged in.._**

Tenma: yo..did-

Aoi: all of them already leave..and what make you take so long..?

Tenma: actualy..Aki-nee told me to help her to buy some meal for dinner tonight..

Aoi: aw..I can take that. ^^

Tenma: by the way...what are you guys doing right now..?

Taiyou: I was about to tell a ghost story..

Tenma: a ghost story..?

Taiyou: the most popular ghost in Japan, it was Kuchisake-onna!

Aoi: Kuchisake-onna..?!

Tenma: Kuchi"sake"-onna..? the ghost who drink Alcohol..?!

Aoi: Chigau!..Kuchisake-onna is the one ghost from urban legends..

Shinsuke: I saw her before..her mouth is slit form ear to ear!

Taiyou & Tenma: uwhhh! honto...?!

Aoi: you took it from wiki web right..?

Shinsuke: ahahah..you got me Aoi. Did I scared both of you..?

Taiyou: ┐(￣ー￣)┌ not at all..

Tenma: you got to be kidding..that was what in my mind.

Shinsuke: humm..but still kuchisake-onna is really exist..

Taiyou: how can you sure about it..? it was just an urban legend.

Shinsuke: it's up to you want to believe or not..I've something to do, ja ne..

**_Shinsuke logged out.._**

Aoi: me too..

Taiyou: ore mo!

Tenma: ja..boku mo!

**_Aoi logged out.._**

**_Taiyou logged out.._**

**_Tenma logged out.._**

* * *

**Tsu: I'll do my best next time!**

**Katsu: and what wrong with you now..?**

**Tsu: you din't read the last part..they end up telling a ghost story!**

**Katsu: oh..btw I enjoy it..**

**Tsu: ꒰╬•᷅****д•᷄╬꒱****..**

**Sato: hwaa..ohayo..**

**Tsu: nani ohayo..?! it's already evening!**

**Sato: what..?! why didn't you wake me up! And what about-**

**Katsu: already done..you're too late Sato.**

**Sato: what?!* take the laptop from Katsu***

**Tsu: today is my day and tomorow-**

**Sato: will be my day!**

**Katsu: then..when will be my day..?**

**Sato & Tsu: there's no day for you!**

**Katsu: huhu..´Д｀ ****anyway..if there's a mistake about vocabulary or grammar just beware for it..**

**Tsu: thanks for reading and please review..^,**


End file.
